dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Balls
Description The Namekian Dragon Balls The Great Elder Muri's Dragon Balls The Earth Dragon Balls Kami Sama Dende's Dragon Balls The New Dragon Balls Owners The Earth Dragon Balls The First Collection *Bulma was in possession of the Arushinchū after finding it in her basement. *Bulma then found the Ōshinchū in the North Valley. *Son Gohan was in possession of the Sūshinchū, until Son Goku inheritted it. *Kame Sen'nin was in possession of the Sanshinkyū, until he gave it to Bulma. *An old woman in the village afraid of Oolong had the Liushinkyū, until she gave it to Bulma. *Gyū-Maō was in possession of the Chiishinchū until he gave it to Bulma. *Pilaf found the one-star ball. *Soba stole all five dragon balls from Bulma and gave them to Pilaf. *Mai stole the Sūshinchū from Son Goku and gave it to Pilaf. The Second Collection *The Brown Squad of The Red Ribbon Army found the Liushinkyū and gave it to Commander Red. *Son Goku found the Liushinkyū while Colonel Silver was searching for it. *8-Man found the Arushinchū and gave it to Son Goku after defeating General White. *Son Goku found the Sanshinkyū in the Pirate Hideout before General Blue could. *General Blue stole the 3 dragon balls from Son Goku. *Son Goku seized the same 3 dragon balls back from General Blue. *Bora and Upa had the Sūshinchū until they gave it to Son Goku instead of Colonel Yellow. *Taopaipai stole the 3 dragon balls from Son Goku but left the Sūshinchū by mistake. *Son Goku re-acquired those same 3 dragon balls back from Taopaipai. *Colonel Violet found the Chiishinchū and gave it to Commander Red. *Son Goku took the two dragon balls Commander Red had, bringing his collection to six. *Pilaf had acquired the one star ball again, until Son Goku took it from him. The Third Collection *Son Goku acquired the Sūshinchū as it was scattering from the previous wish and kept it. *Yajirobe found the one-star ball and kept it for use as a necklace accessory. *Tambourine stole the Sūshinchū from Son Goku's bag and killed Kuririn who tried to protect it. *Yajirobe gave the one-star ball to Son Goku, in fear of Piccolo Dai Mao. *Piccolo Dai Mao took the one-star ball from Son Goku after defeating him. *Chouzu found the Sanshinkyū and gave it to Kame Sen'nin, bringing his collection to 5. *Piccolo Dai Mao took the remaining 5 balls from Kame Sen'nin after he died trying to stop him. The Fourth Collection *After Piccolo Dai Mao killed Shen Long, the dragon balls were not scattered and moved into the joint possession of Tenshinhan, Lunch, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, Pu'ar and Turtle. The Fifth Collection * Sūshinchū was found by Son Goku, along with the Sanshinkyū and the Liushinkyū. * Sūshinchū was given to Son Gohan to be worn on his hat. * Kuririn took the Sūshinchū and then he with Bulma and Kame Sen'nin gathered the rest. The Sixth Collection *Mr. Popo gathered all seven together. The Seventh Collection *Son Goku found the first dragon ball in a jungle (at least 2 stars). *Son Goku found five more dragon balls across Earth. *Son Goku found the seventh and last dragon ball in the sea. The Eighth Collection *At some point during the 7 year gap between Cell's death and Boo's arrival, Bulma gathered all seven dragon balls. The Namekian Dragon Balls The First Collection *The seven balls are scattered across Namek in the ownership of the seven elders. *Freeza gathered the two, five, seven and three star balls forcefully from their respective villages. *The second ball they acquired was the five star ball. *The fourth ball they acquired was the three star ball. *Zarbon was entrusted with the two and five star balls. *Dodoria was entrusted with the seven and three star balls. *Freeza acquired the six star ball was from Muri's village and entrusted it to Appule. *Vegeta acquired the four star ball from Caracol's village and hid it beneath the water. *The Great Elder gave the one star ball to Kuririn, willingly. *Son Gohan found the four star ball that Vegeta had hidden and took it back with him. *Vegeta stole the five dragon balls from Freeza's possession and hid them in an alcove. *Vegeta seized the one star ball from Kuririn and Bulma. *The Ginyu Special Force claim the five balls in Vegeta's stash. *Butta of The Ginyu Special Force acquires the one star ball from Vegeta. *Guld of The Ginyu Special Force acquires the four star ball from Kuririn. *Captain Ginyu took all seven dragon balls to Freeza. *Jheese buried the balls to hide them, then Kuririn and Son Gohan found and uncovered them. The Second Collection *The balls were gathered by Bulma after they re-energized, 130 days after they were scattered on Earth. The Third Collection *130 days later they were gathered again by Bulma on Earth. The Fourth Collection *Muri had the balls gathered to his village after he found out about Boo. The New Dragon Balls Usages The Earth Dragonballs #"The last person who collected the dragon balls became a king!"-Bulma (DB001). #"I wish to rule--" "The panties off a hot babe!!!"- Oolong (DB020). #"P-p-please, sir... My wish is to have my murdered father restored to life!!"- Upa (DB111). #"Restore my youth!! Return me to the age when I was most flooded with power!!!"- Piccolo Dai Mao (DB147). #"Now I will grant your one wish. I know it already--to ressurect those who were all killed by the Demon King Piccolo."-Shen Long (DB165). #"Then please bring Son Goku back to life."- Kame Sen'nin (DBZ018). #"I...I want you to restore the beings killed by Freeza and his men to life!"- Mr. Popo (DBZ128). #"Please bring back to life everyone Cell killed!"- Yamcha (DBZ223). #"Could you at least take the ''bombs ''out of their bodies?!"- Kuririn (DBZ224). #"Bring everyone who died today back to life! Oh, except the bad guys!"- Yamcha (DBZ275). #"Of course, 6 months later, the public's memories of Boo are erased..."- Narrator (DBZ323). The Namekian Dragonballs #"Dende!! Ask him to bring back the Namekian on Earth called Piccolo back to life!!"-Kuririn, (DBZ099). #"N-n-now tell him to please bring Piccolo to Planet Namek!! Fast!!"-Son Gohan, (DBZ099). #"The final wish... ...Is that he send everyone to Earth but Freeza... And the Saiyan called Son Goku."- The Great Elder (DBZ129). #"First, summon the souls of Son Goku and Kuririn, who died on planet Namek!!"- Bulma (DBZ135). #"Wish number two! Bring Kuririn back to life!!"- Bulma (DBZ135). #"Since Chouzu and Tenshinhan want to return together, Yamcha is elected for this round of resurrection."- Narrator (DBZ135). #"130 more days pass... And this time Chouzu is restored to life with the first wish"- Narrator (DBZ135). #"and Tenshinhan with the second."- Narrator (DBZ135). #"With the third, the Namekians are transported to a new planet... Along with their Dragon Balls."- Narrator (DBZ135). #"A distant planet named ''Earth ''was destroyed! Please restore it!!"- Dende (DBZ319). #"Um...''Please bring back everyone who died after the day Bobbidi the Warlock came to Earth! Except for the very evil ones...!"- Dende (DBZ320). #"Of course!! Porunga!! Can you restore the energy of Son Goku?! The one fighting Boo?!"~"Then that's it!! Our wish!!"- Dende (DBZ322). The New Dragonballs Trivia *In DB012, Yamcha is surprised by how small the dragon balls are and comments that he expected them to be "as big as dodge-balls". The Namekian dragon balls, ''are that big. Category:Items